


Dyeing In The Right Way

by pipsiev2



Series: Trans, ace, aro, non-binary drabbles? [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Aromantic, Aromantic Minhyuk, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hair Dyeing, No Plot, i had a plot and then i lost it after the first paragraph tbh, this has, this is just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Minhyuk helps Hyunwoo dye his hair.





	Dyeing In The Right Way

Minhyuk loves Hyunwoo, really. Hyunwoo’s been an amazing and supportive friend throughout his life, from making sure that Minhyuk doesn’t forget to take care of himself to doing hours of research online after Minhyuk had come out to him as aromantic. Likewise, Minhyuk makes sure to drag Hyunwoo out to eat after he holes himself up in the studio for too many hours and brings him food when he forgets to eat.

 

So, Minhyuk loves Hyunwoo a lot. Really, he does. Minhyuk loves Hyunwoo so much, from when they were awkward teenagers to now that they live together.

 

_ But- _

 

“What the  _ fuck _ did you do to your hair?” Minhyuk chokes out as he falls against the doorway of the bathroom in a heap of laugher, observing the mess in front of him.

 

-that doesn’t mean that he’ll give away the chance to poke fun at him, either.

 

Hyunwoo looks up to him from his seat on the floor, items from their counter in a mess on the floor around him, a red liquid pooling in front of him, soaking through the paper towel that was on top of it. The only reason that Minhyuk knew that it was hair dye was the glop of it on his hair, which had been close to black last night but was currently a platinum blonde.

 

“Why is  _ that _ what you question?” Hyunwoo pouts and goes to grab another piece of paper towel. “If you’re just going to laugh then can you at least go to the kitchenette or something.”

 

“Nope!” Minhyuk says cheerfully as he straightens himself and walks over to the edge of the mess on the floor, leaning down in order to pick up some of the fallen items and put them back in their place. “What kind of friend would I be if I let you suffer in peace?”

 

“Jee, thanks.”

 

It was silent for a few moments as they work on cleaning up the mess before Hyunwoo speaks up.

 

“Hey, Minhyuk?” He asks quietly, waiting for Minhyuk’s hum of response before continuing. “When we’re done cleaning this up, can you help me dye my hair?”

 

Minhyuk reaches over to push Hyunwoo’s bangs out of his face, making sure not to accidentally touch the dye on Hyunwoo’s hair. “Sure, I’m good with that.”

 

______

 

_ Ring. Ring. _

 

Minhyuk claps his hands excitedly. “All right! Looks like it’s time to wash the dye out!” He gently grabs Hyunwoo’s wrist and leads him back into the bathroom, making him lean his head over the sink. Minhyuk starts to pour water over Hyunwoo’s head in order to wash out the dye without it spilling everywhere.

 

“You know, I can do this myself, right?” Hyunwoo asks, amusement laced in his voice.

 

Minhyuk pouts. “Yeah, but I don't want to risk you making a mess of the place again.” Minhyuk pours another cup of water over Hyunwoo’s head. “Besides, I don't want to have to wait to see how the new color looks.”

 

“Ah ha” Hyunwoo chuckles, “I knew you had an ulterior motive to being so kind.”

 

Minhyuk lightly slaps Hyunwoo's shoulder. “Oh, hush. That's not an ulterior motive and you know it.”

 

“Well,  _ technically _ -”

 

Minhyuk runs a hand through Hyunwoo’s hair while shushing him. “It's not ulterior if it's blatantly obvious and I'm not trying to hide it in the first place.” He hums in satisfaction when he pulls his hand back and observes no red.

 

He pours two more cups of water of Hyunwoo’s head for safe measure before grabbing the towel and gently toweling Hyunwoo’s hair. “All done! You can stand straight, now.”

 

Hyunwoo sighs in relief and looks into the mirror. “Thanks for this, Minhyuk.” He says as he runs a hand through his hair, his hair shining like a red apple in the light.

 

Minhyuk puts an elbow on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and smiles. “No problem.”

 

So, yeah, Minhyuk really loves Hyunwoo a lot, even if he does tease him a bit sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a plot, and then i lost the plot, so now ya have some self-indulgent fluff that i lowkey hate ayyyyy


End file.
